ღPasión al Primer Flechazoღ
by Kaoly
Summary: UA. Finalmente se ven los efectos de cupido sobre Serena... quien termina por rendirse al derroche de encantos que desborda Darien... el comienzo de una amor en la noche que todo cambio para la parejita dorada!... Mamochan al acecho! besos!
1. Chapter 1

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aclaración:**El Siguiente Minific sólo conserva los personajes y los respectivos poderes que tenían en la saga de Sailor Moon, pero con ciertas alteraciones. Y ya que, en el mundo de fantasía, de Sailor Moon todo puede pasar… se me ocurrió la loca idea de incluir, ciertos personajes míticos, que puedan a ayudar a darle otros matices a la historia…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**¿Qué pasaría si por simple diversión un travieso querubín robara el arco de Cupido y le disparara una flecha a Serena, dejándola rendida a los pies de Darien… su más acérrimo enemigo?**

**-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado:**¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S&D**

**PASIÓN AL PRIMER FLECHAZO**

**S&D**

**-**

••• **Si por más que intento… no logro encontrarte,**

**Y si el encontrarte… es mi perdición,**

**Perdida entre tus brazos,**

**¡¡Me rindo ante tu amor!!** •••

-

En un hermoso lugar entre el cielo y la tierra, se encontraba el más afamado de los dioses del supremo reino… Cupido. Para muchos, el responsable de los romances más hermosos del universo y para otros, el culpable de las pasiones más desenfrenadas de las que se tuviera conocimiento. A este alado ser de rostro hermoso y angelical se le atribuía el más preciado de los sentimientos ¿El amor?

Hasta ahora, sólo los dioses que igualaban en jerarquía con él, sabían la magnitud del poder de Cupido. Sin embargo, sus más cercanos colaboradores: los querubines, desconocían la magnitud del poder de las preciadas flechas del Dios.

De ahí el gran recelo con el Cupido cuidaba cada uno de sus siete arcos y sus centenares de flechas rojas.

Pero ni siquiera los dioses son perfectos, al contrario, la mayoría padece un abismal defecto… la sobreestimación de su divinidad.

Es gracias a este talón de Aquiles, que muchos se aprovechan de esos pequeños, pero trascendentales descuidos que los dioses suelen cometer, cuando se han perdido en el narcisismo de su intelecto.

**-Rafael ¿Estas seguro de que cupido no se dará cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus arcos? -**preguntó Gabriel, uno de los tres querubines al servicio del Dios romano del amor.

**-Te lo he repetido más de un centenar de veces… si, estoy totalmente seguro. Cupido últimamente no presta atención a sus pasionales armas, por andar tras Psique -**le aseguró Rafael.

**-El pobre quedo con el orgullo por los suelos, al ver que Psique no le presta el menor interés… a él, el gran Dios del Amor -**se burló Miguel, el tercer querubín.

Lentamente y con sumo sigilo Gabriel y Rafael entraron al gran salón de armas de Cupido mientras Miguel vigilaba la puerta, en cosa de minutos los tres querubines salieron del lugar con uno de los siete arcos de plata del Dios del amor y un par de flechas.

Víctimas… desconocidas.

Destino… la tierra.

-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- •»-(¯v´¯)-» Serena •»-(¯v´¯)-» -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**

**-Cuánto necesitaba esto -**suspiró con fascinación una hermosa rubia ¿Su nombre? Serena.

Hace sólo dos horas había regresado a su hogar, luego de una extensa clase de filosofía clásica en la Universidad de Tokio, pero no se quejaba, después de todo, nadie la había obligado a estudiar Historia Clásica.

Afortunadamente su familia tenía la costumbre de acostarse temprano y ella, aprovechando el exquisito silencio de su hogar, se tomaba la libertad de disfrutar de una de las cosas más placenteras que conocía… un baño de tina con esencias de rosas.

Cada vez que su escaso tiempo le permitía, se daba el lujo de relajarse con su baño, que día a día, parecía ya un ritual.

Al principio sólo el baño de rosas era suficiente para compensar su estrés y su fatiga diaria, pero lentamente fue poniéndose más exquisita y el baño ya no sólo tenía por misión relajarla, sino que además debía deleitar cada uno de sus sentidos.

La esencia de rosas, poco a poco, se le hizo insuficiente, así que al tiempo se le unieron los pétalos de rosas rojas, con el fin de acentuar la impregnación de la deliciosa esencia de esa flor sobre su piel.

La iluminación era otro de los factores que tampoco quedaba al azar, antes de meterse a la tina, se daba el trabajo de prender una a una, las tres velas de vainilla, que con su sutil amarillo pastel daban la iluminación perfecta al lugar.

Y por último encendía un costoso incienso con olor a fresas, que terminaba por armonizar el ambiente con su dulce toque.

Definitivamente ningún Spa del mundo conseguiría cautivar sus sentidos de esta manera.

Ya totalmente desnuda y con su largo pelo suelto se sumergió en la cálida agua de la tina. Lentamente fue disfrutando de la exquisita sensación de los pétalos al rozar con su piel y lentamente, fue cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con la placentera mezcla de sus aromas favoritos: la vainilla, las fresas y las rosas.

**-Ohhh, esto es tan delicioso -**pauso con un placentero suspiro-** es sólo en estos momentos que te extraño tanto… Diamante -**finalizó con cierto dejo de tristeza.

Hace un par de meses había finalizado su relación con Diamante Black, príncipe de la Luna negra. Al principio todo entre ellos funcionó de maravilla, tiempo atrás, ella a sus 17 años, quedó totalmente cautivada con el príncipe que por tantos años esperó paciente por su amor. Diamante no sólo viajó miles de años desde el futuro hasta esta época, sólo por ella, sino que la amó en silencio durante siglos desde el milenio de plata.

Se sintió tan conmovida, cuando se enteró de todo los sacrificios por los que había pasado Diamante, que no dudó un segundo en corresponder a sus sentimientos.

En un comienzo todo era perfecto entre ellos, cada uno de los detalles del rubio platinado la cautivaba más y más de él, pero con el paso del tiempo todo ese maravilloso amor se convirtió en un mero espejismo que, día a día, se iba desvaneciendo. Ni siquiera hacer el amor con él era lo mismo, por más dulce y pasional que fuera su entrega, siempre ese sentimiento de vacío, se iba asentando en sus corazones. De hecho ella experimentó ese ingrato sentimiento desde la primera vez que se entrego a él, pero decidió no prestarle importancia… lo último que quería era lastimar a su amoroso novio.

Y ese fue su error.

Los problemas en la pareja siempre son de dos, lo mejor hubiera sido comentarle a Diamante el problema y entre los dos encontrarle una solución o al menos un explicación.

Rápidamente esa falta de comunicación los fue distanciando más y más. Tristemente se enteró que no sólo ella experimentaba ese doloroso vacío… Diamante sin poder evitarlo, también comenzó a sentirlo.

Por ironías del destino todo entre ellos operaba a la inversa que en otros enamorados, separados eran todo y juntos sólo un gran vacío que no se llenaba con nada.

Fue esa dolorosa distancia, que los separaba cuando estaban juntos, la que mermo en su relación.

Y ese fue el motivo de su mutua separación.

Sin embargo y pese a todo lo malo, el sincerarse mutuamente, sirvió para rescatar todo lo hermoso que surgió entre ellos, quizás eso no alcanzaba para volver a ser nuevamente amantes, pero era más que suficiente para ser grandes amigos.

**-Sólo espero que seas muy feliz mi Ante y que encuentres el amor que yo no pude darte -**sonrió con los ojos cerrados deseando que sus buenos deseos alcanzaran a Diamante hasta donde él estuviera.

Pese a eso, la nostalgia y la melancolía volvieron a inundarla. Haber terminado en los mejores términos con su ex novio fue lo mejor, pero comprender que un amor tan grande no era más que una efímera ilusión.

La devastaba por completo… cuánto dolía todo esto.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Como siempre el baño de tina había estado delicioso, ya con el cuerpo seco y envuelto en una toalla se dio la tarea de repetir a la inversa la finalización de su ritual, apagando cada una de las velas que encendió al principio, con el incienso no fue necesario, ya que se había consumido por completo.

Delicadamente se fue acercando a su cama y de un tiron saco la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo.

Se puso el corpiño y la tanguita negra de encaje que anteriormente había dejado en su cama y buscó su camisola favorita… la blanca de gasas trasparentes.

Sus peculiares acciones para muchos serían extrañas _¿Por qué arreglarse tanto cuando nadie se deleitaría con su esmerada y atractiva vestimenta?_ pero a ella le encantaba sentirse así… arrebatadoramente sensual aunque nadie más que ella lo disfrutara. Estaba por acostarse cuando sintió las frías gotas de agua escurriendo por su pelo. Pensó en secárselo, pero tenía tantas ganas de dormir que sólo optó por secarlo superficialmente con la toalla que dejó a los pies de su cama. Si su mamá la viera acostándose con el pelo mojado lo más probable es que la retaría _"es por causa de dormir con el pelo mojado que más adelante sufrirás terribles dolores de cabeza" _decía Ikuko, pero como su mamá no se enteraría prefirió hacer caso omiso a sus advertencias.

Ya con el pelo medianamente húmedo tomó la toalla y la dejó en colgador de la puerta. Pasando por el tocador que estaba antes de su cama no resistió y tomó el perfume de fresas.

-**Uummm… cuanto me encanta este perfume -**susurró extasiada con la fragancia mientras ponía un poco en su cuello y en el valle entre sus pechos. Y como en muchas otras veces se acercó a su cama y aplicó perfume sobre sus almohadas.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella era una mujer de extrañas manías.

Ya acostada en su cama cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente sobre sus almohadas, dejándose embargar por el aroma de la dulce fragancia. Lentamente fue conciliando el sueño y cuando estaba por rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo comenzó a escuchar un molesto y conocido sonido.

**-Maldición, ¡¡qué no pueda tener un día en paz!! -**gruñó mientras de golpe se levantaba de la cama y confirmaba su molestia… cercano peligro al acecho.

No por nada, el cristal de plata reaccionó tan fuertemente, a la extraña presencia que acaba de ingresar a la tierra.

Sea lo que sea, debía ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Sin perder tiempo tomó su broche con el cristal y se transformo en la mítica Sailor Moon, pronto descubriría cual era la extraña presencia.

-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- •»-(¯v´¯)-» S&D •»-(¯v´¯)-» -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**

• _§ • __**Cada vez que te niego… te maldigo,**_

_**Y me la paso así entre dos fuegos,**_

_**Con uno quiero que llegue el olvido…**_

_**Y con otro buscar amor… que no estés lejos.**_

_**-**_

Darien corrió lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse al lago, hace unos minutos una fuerte energía lo alertó sobre una extraña presencia. Lo único que deseaba era que por esta vez no se tratará de ningún enemigo, aunque últimamente esa fuera la tónica de siempre.

Pero bueno, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía _¿o no_?

Con los sentidos más agudizados que nunca, gracias a su transformación de Tuxedo Masked y la gran energía que le brindaba el cristal dorado no tardó en localizar el lugar exacto de donde provenía la fuerte energía. Y al acercarse al lugar no tardó en encontrar una molesta presencia.

**-Y yo que no perdía las esperanzas de que esta noche no fuera tan mala y te apareces tú y me confirmas lo contrario **-se burló de su compañera de labores.

-**Por qué no cierras el pico y me ahorras la molestia de escuchar tu estúpida voz… grandísimo imbécil -**lo increpó Serena agotando su escasa paciencia.

Bastante molesta se encontraba por tener que interrumpir su sueño, como para tener que aguantar las sarcásticas burlas del principito de la tierra. Además, con el apuro, olvido avisarles a las chicas sobre la extraña presencia y había dejado su localizador en su cama.

Y como sólo el cristal de plata, a disposición de ella, alertaba las extrañas presencias, lo más probable es que las chicas continuaran soñando y disfrutando de su noche, sin siquiera enterarse del posible peligro que las acechaba mientras ella tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación y por si fuera poco… aguantar al altanero y engreído Tuxedo Masked.

Esta vida era tan injusta.

**-Supongo que alertaste a las chicas por la extraña presencia** -dio por asegurado Darien mientras Serena le dio la espalda y apretó los dientes.

**-No les avisé, estoy segura de que puedo hacerme cargo de esto sin la ayuda de nadie -l**o desafió, lo último que haría era dar pie para que él siguiera burlándose de ella, menos ahora que tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-**¿Estás segura?, no será que se te olvido hacerlo… cabeza de chorlito **-la molestó.

Desde un principio habían descubierto sus identidades y a él le resultaba de lo más entretenido poder molestar a la famosa Sailor Moon con sus descuidos como heroína, pero aún más con los de su vida cotidiana como Serena Tsukino… su cabeza de chorlito.

**-A ver Darien, porque no nos enfocamos en lo importante… que es la energía extraña** -lo incitó ella.

Cómo lo odiaba cuando tenía la razón.

-

_**No te quiero borrar… porque me muero,**_

_**No te quiero sacar… porque me matas,**_

_**Mi vida es un castigo sin tus besos**_

_**Y tu olvido es fatal ¡hay dios!... porque me acaba.**_

_**-**_

Darien se alejó un poco de ella y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

**-Sinceramente no sé en que estaba pensando cuando puse mis ojos en ti durante el milenio de plata -l**e señaló él con petulante presunción.

Serena de inmediato se acercó a él y de un tiron lo volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Mira Juan de Marco en la ruina, en ese tiempo admito mi estupidez. Debí estar muy ciega para estar contigo, lo más probable es que utilizaras algún extraño artilugio para que yo perdiera la repulsión a tu estupidez agónica -l**o miró incrédula a los ojos, día a día, se preguntaba como fue que en su vida pasada pudo enamorarse tan perdidamente, de ese arrogante seductor, innatamente promiscuo.

**-A ver cariño… estupidez agónica es lo que tú aún padeces. Ahora por qué te enamoraste de mí… eso es obvio y esta a la vista -**le dijo mientras señalaba su cuerpo con sensual presunción**-. Además, si mal recuerdo, eras tú la que años atrás andaba tras de mí o quieres que te refresque la memoria -**siguió molestándola.

Serena de inmediato se giró y le dio la espalda, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pero de pura rabia, al recordar como años atrás cuando tenía 16 años se sintió atraída por él. Sin embargo, con él tiempo se dio cuenta de que ese fascinante Endymion del cual se sintió profundamente enamorada años atrás… había muerto hace siglos y el de ahora no era más que Darien Chiba, el seductor sin remedio. Pero Endymion no era el único que murió años atrás, sino que también lo había hecho la dulce y sumisa Serenity, que nada tenían que ver con la actual Serena Tsukino.

**-Ok… tienes razón, pero en ese tiempo era aún muy ingenua y estúpida, ¿qué esperabas si sólo tenía 16 años? reconozco que en mi afán por rememorar ese legendario amor, me creí enamorada de ti, pero no tardé en comprender que de viejos anhelos ya no se vive. Además Diamante llegó para enseñarme el verdadero amor, que ahora a mis 20 años sé apreciar -**se defendió.

Menos mal que por ahora nadie sabía de su ruptura con Diamante, esto de alguna forma aún le servía para restregárselo en el rostro al muy petulante.

Darien iba a rebatir sus argumentos, pero de pronto divisó a unos extraños seres _¿Desnudos y con alas?_

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes? **-increpó Darien a los dos extraños seres mientras asumía una pose a la defensiva, listo para pelear.

Serena se giró para encarar a los intrusos, pero de inmediato se sonrojó al ver la notable desnudez de _¿Los niños con alas?_

**-Ummm… Darien no crees que exageras, apenas son unos niños… que están desarmados y se ven de lo más inofensivos **-lo recriminó

**-Belleza, nosotros no somos niños, pero no te preocupes a ti jamás te haríamos nada… tu hermosura opaca infinitamente a la misma Venus y a ti sólo te veneraríamos **-le señaló Miguel, uno de los traviesos querubines.

Darien sin poder evitarlo, sintió una oleada de celos recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, cuando notó como los dos extraños seres, comían con la mirada a Serena.

Ella en cambio se sintió de lo más contenta al sentirse elogiada por los coquetos intrusos, pero esto no evitó que se desconcertara con la presencia de los extraños.

**-Entonces… ¿Qué son?, ¿qué buscan? **-les preguntó mirándolos fijamente a la cara.

Darien no fue tan amable y avanzando rápidamente a ellos, se acercó para exigir una explicación.

**-Exijo que me digan sus intenciones al venir hasta la tierra.**

**-A nosotros no nos exiges nada, jamás le daríamos explicaciones a un insignificante terrestre como tú **-se burló Gabriel.

Serena no contuvo las ganas de reír al ver como humillaban al gran soberano de la tierra, eso de insignificante terrestre debió de haberle lastimado enormemente su gran ego.

-

_**Mi vida es un infierno apasionado,**_

_**Un altar asaltado… por tus besos,**_

_**Y en el dulce puñal de tus recuerdos…**_

_**Yo me la paso ardiendo entre dos fuegos.**_

_**-**_

Darien nuevamente se acercó a los querubines con la clara intención de sacar, ahora por la fuerza, las intenciones de los extraños intrusos. Serena al ver la determinación en su rostro se apresuró a acercarse, para evitar que lastimara a los indefensos niños. Sin embargo, no reparó que detrás de ella, se encontraba otro de los intrusos hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda. Afortunadamente Darien alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que ella cayera al suelo.

**-Rafael no debiste hacerlo **-reclamó uno de los querubines al ver la acción de su compañero.

**-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? **-exigió saber Darien con la voz cargada de ira, por más que movía a Serena en sus brazos, la rubia no reaccionaba y seguía inconsciente.

Uno de los querubines iba a hablar hasta que sintieron un divino llamado cargado de rabia.

Cupido los había descubierto.

**-Tenemos que escondernos, cuándo se dé cuenta de que falta una flecha, nos va imponer uno de sus retorcidos castigos -**chilló Gabriel.

Los tres querubines se miraban con considerable susto y hacían caso omiso a Darien que no hacía más que gritarles.

**-Tú… no te la mereces -**fue lo único que le dijo uno de los querubines antes de desaparecer.

Darien no sabía que hacer, nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado como lo estaba ahora, Serena no reaccionaba, ni siquiera abría los ojos.

**-Serena por favor reacciona, prometo que no vuelvo a molestarte, pero por favor abre tus hermosos ojos… anda por favor mírame **-le rogó angustiado mientras a Serena se le caía el broche de su pecho y lentamente se quedaba sin la transformación de Sailor Moon.

Darien contuvo el aliento al ver la sugestiva ropa que llevaba Serena.

Esa diáfana camisola, dejaba a la vista el delirante conjunto de encaje negro que cubría escasamente sus exuberantes atributos. Olvidando un poco su preocupación por la rubia, se dio el placer de recorrer con la mirada cada rincón del exquisito cuerpo de su acérrima enemiga, perdiéndose en la enorme belleza que derrochaba Serena.

Pero quedo aún más absortó, cuando observó ese rubio pelo todo alborotado que enmarcaba ese angelical rostro.

**-Eres tan hermosa Serena Tsukino **-murmuró embelesado sin dejar de mirarla.

-

_**Al permitir tu amor… fue mi desdicha,**_

_**Y cavar en mi orgullo… tu desdén,**_

_**Mi perdición fue haberte conocido…**_

_**Pues no existe el amor… ¡Hay dios! sin padecer.**_

_**-**_

Darien no reparó el tiempo que se perdió en la belleza de la rubia, hasta que sintió el aire crepitando a su alrededor, de inmediato acercó a Serena a su regazo para mantener el calor de su cuerpo con la calidez del suyo.

**-¿Y ahora que hago? **-se preguntó mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir a Serena aferrada a su pecho.

No podía llevar a la rubia a su casa, ya que sus padres se alarmarían al verla así inconsciente. Después pensó en llamar a las chicas, pero desde que vio a la rubia, notó que no traía su comunicador en su muñeca, ella trató de evadirle el tema, pero él sabía que lo había olvidado. _¿Entonces como les avisaba a las chicas?, _es más ¿_Cómo hacía para encontrar las casas de las otras senshis?_ Parecía ridículo que después de tanto tiempo, él ni siquiera conociera la dirección de alguna de las otras Sailor, pero como el trato entre ellos era únicamente formal y bastante distante. Fue que nunca lo consideró necesario.

Afortunadamente los signos vitales de la rubia eran normales, así que a lo mejor lo que tenía no era tan grave.

No teniendo más opción, se repetía él mentalmente para auto convencerse, que llevarla al único lugar donde él podría mantenerla a salvo.

Su departamento.

Además, él como médico podría auxiliarla por cualquier cosa, de forma más cómoda en su hogar, no podía llevarla a un hospital cuando ni quiera él sabía lo que tenía Serena.

Guardó el broche de la rubia en su bolsillo y cubrió con su capa su casi desnudo cuerpo, aferrándola más fuertemente entre sus brazos.

**-De verdad que no tengo más opción que llevarte a mi departamento **-le susurró al oído.

Rápidamente y con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba como el famoso Tuxedo Masked fue saltando de azotea en azotea hasta llegar al balcón de su departamento, sintiéndose más seguro en la comodidad de su hogar, llevó a Serena a su habitación y la recostó en su cama. Sin perder más tiempo, se quitó su transformación de superhéroe y dejó sobre su escritorio el broche con el cristal de plata de la rubia… a quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

**-Serena por favor… mírame **-volvió a rogarle mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su mejilla, poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro al de la rubia, dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo.

Todo en ella era tan exquisito.

Aprovechándose de la inconsciencia en la que ella se encontraba, se tomó el atrevimiento de aspirar fuertemente el olor de su cuello… toda ella olía a fresas y a rosas. Continúo por minutos deleitando sus sentidos con el olor y la cercanía de Serena hasta que algo capturó su total atención.

Sus labios de rubí.

Se moría por besar esa boca que le rogaba que se la comiera a besos, pero la sola idea de tomar un beso sin su consentimiento lo detuvo de inmediato.

Por mas tentadores que fueran esos deliciosos labios.

-

_**Pretender que tu amor… sea mi castigo,**_

_**Es alejar de mi toda ilusión,**_

_**Aunque absurdo es vivir… sin tu cariño,**_

_**Yo me muero en el fuego amor... de tu dolor.**_

_**-**_

**-Si supieras cuándo Te Amo Serena, si supieras cuánto me duele verte con Diamante… si supieras MI AMOR cuánto me arrepiento de confiarme de tu amor y descuidarte **-le susurró a centímetros de su boca mientras una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

Años atrás, él… en un impulsivo arrebato, rechazó todo el amor que la rubia le ofreció tan dulcemente.

Y hasta ahora, no había día, en el que no se culpara por su estupidez. Pero con la dura vida que desde niño llevó como Darien Chiba, lo último que buscaba era aferrarse a la ilusión del amor de un pasado glorioso. Más cuando la vida real era dura e injusta.

En esta vida, el ser príncipe no le había evitado sufrir tanto desde niño y ningún título le aseguraría en el futuro su felicidad.

Además, el verla tan niña e inocente… años atrás, no lo permitió verla con ojos de hombre o así lo creyó en un principio.

Y sólo al saberla perdida y en brazos de otro, aceptó lo que por años trato de negar.

La amaba profundamente.

En ese entonces una inocente y dulce niña, ahora una hermosa y sensual mujer, no hubo ni habrá, un sólo día, en el que no la venere perdidamente.

Abrumado por las culpas y el gran deseo de besarla fue alejándose de ella. Destapó su cama y con total delicadeza acostó y arropó a Serena. Volviendo a mirarla decidió, que por hoy, ella ocuparía su cama mientras el dormiría en el sillón de su sala… dormir con ella ni pensarlo.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su sola presencia lo quemaba por completo? No, definitivamente tendría que mantenerse lo más alejado de ella, si es que no quería que su cuerpo sufriera dolorosamente, por no poseerla y amarla como ahora deseaba hacerlo.

Con la finalidad de calmar y enfriar, literalmente, el gran deseo que lo consumía dolorosamente, es que decidió darse una buena ducha... bien fría.

Sólo rogaba al cielo que eso fuera suficiente para calmar, al menos, a su cuerpo.

-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-

Serena lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de las sábanas de seda, a medida que fue incorporándose en la cama, su desconcierto fue en aumento.

**-¿Dónde estoy? -**se preguntó con asombro, pero sin el más mínimo temor.

Poco a poco, fue reconociendo el olor de esa cama, se asombró de tener sus sentidos tan sensibles. Ni siquiera cuando era Sailor Moon los sintió tan agudos como ahora. Sin poder prevenirlo fue inhalando el masculino olor que emanaba de todo ese cuarto. Era tan increíblemente exquisito sentir que cada rincón de ese lugar olía a él.

**-Ummm… Darien **-inhaló con fuerza mientras salía de la cama. De un momento a otro le llegó la conciencia de los últimos acontecimientos, pero eso ahora no le importaba.

-

_**Mi vida es un infierno apasionado,**_

_**Un altar asaltado… por tus besos,**_

_**Y en el dulce puñal de tus recuerdos…**_

_**Yo me la paso ardiendo entre dos fuegos. **__• § •_

_-_

Lo importante era el hombre, cubierto sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, que lentamente se iba acercando a ella.

-**Serena reaccionaste **-se alegró Darien y olvidó el particular atuendo de ambos. Serena, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil y no dijo nada.

**-Te traje a mi departamento porque no supe a que otro lugar llevarte **-se puso a la defensiva por los posibles reclamos, que la rubia pudiese hacerle y continuó**-: ¿Cómo te sientes? -**preguntó ya más cerca de ella.

Serena no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó a sus brazos inhalando fuertemente su masculino aroma mientras Darien no salía de su desconcierto.

**-Serena ¿qué es lo que te pasa? **-preguntó con voz ronca cuando ella acarició sensualmente su tonificado abdomen.

**-Darien… te deseo tanto **-suspiró ella cerca de su cuello.

Él de inmediato se tensó y la miró perplejo.

**-Serena esto no esta bien, en este momento no estas en tu sano juicio… trata de reaccionar -l**e decía a ella tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Esto si que era una dolorosa tortura.

Serena ignoró sus palabras y con la agilidad que la caracterizaba como Sailor Moon se trepó sobre su cuerpo y aferró sus piernas provocativamente alrededor de todo el contorno de la cintura de Darien, que aún seguía atónito... ante sus descaradas acciones.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Serena besó su boca acariciando sensualmente con sus manos su húmedo cabello negro.

Finalmente Darien cedió y no tardó en corresponder con la misma fiereza aquel beso... que tanto anhelaba. La brutal pasión con la que Serena lo besaba le hacían saber que realmente no mentía cuando le dijó que lo deseaba y él…

Llevaba años consumiéndose por estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Pero _¿Sería capaz de sucumbir ante el impetuoso deseo de ella, cuando no tenía certeza de su cordura?... ¿Realmente Serena lo deseaba o era sólo el efecto… de lo que él alado ser le dio?_

La falta de aire los fue separando sólo uno escasos centímetros y sin perder el contacto visual se miraron con desbordante pasión. Darien no perdió gesto del rostro de Serena en busca de que sus deseos fueran verdaderos, de inmediato ella le sonrió coqueta y acercó su boca a la suya.

-**Darien… hazme el amor… por favor **-le suplicó abrumando con su cálido aliento la boca de él.

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

_Canción: **Entre dos fuegos** De:** Margarita Rosas de Francisco.**_

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.- •»-(¯v´¯)-» Desde Valdivia con mucho Amor!!•»-(¯v´¯)-» -.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

Estrujando al máximo mi chispazo creativo!!... anteriormente les había comentado sobre este proyecto que yo pensé sería un oneshot… pero la verdad es que se extendió más de lo que en un principio creí.

No sé si algunas saben, pero soy de las que no puede escribir a mano… por más que intente!! Definitivamente el lápiz me tiene bronca!!

Tampoco puedo escribir dos chap de una vez, soy de las que va escribiendo un chap y va actualizando… he intentado hacerlo, pero de verdad que no puedo.

Es por eso que muchas veces no caculo con exactitud la cantidad de hojas por chap. Lo bueno es que hasta ahora eso ha sido problema y mi cabeza ha sabido responder ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo hará? Ni idea…

De todos modos este es un fic breve… que el otro día se me ocurrió y que recién ahora me anime a escribir.

Y si bien no fue un oneshot, tampoco será un fic… de hecho sólo será este chap y uno más.

Ahora retomando la historia… ¿Por qué Cupido?... bueno… porque este personaje siempre me ha llamado la atención… además últimamente he desarrollado cierta fascinación por Roma… digamos que alguien muy cercano a mí… me inspira sobre ella.

¿Por qué los querubines?... porque cupido es un ser alado similar a los ángeles, es por eso que decidí poner a los querubines a su servicio. No sé si sabrán, pero los ángeles están divididos en clases y las otras son muy diáfanas y no me servían… en cambio siempre he tenido la idea de que los querubines son seres inocentes, pero sumamente traviesos. Ahh, y los nombres de los querubines son los nombres de los arcángeles más importantes, así que si no gustan de ellos… yo cual Poncio Pilato, me lavo las manos… jijiji.

¿Por qué Diamante como novio de Sere? Simple, siempre he tenido cierta fijación por el peliplateado, además considero re-romántico, el hecho de haber pasado años amando a Serena y viajar desde el futuro sólo por estar con ella….¿No creen?

Con respecto a la pasional relación de la parejita dorada… que les puedo decir. Últimamente he estado poniéndome en todos los casos y me gusto la idea de que ambos trataran de negar sus sentimientos… y quería ver a una Serena con más carácter y menos sumisa, a como lo era en el anime.

De todos modos y pese a lo que ellos quieran demostrar, el amor en ellos es algo innegable, así como la fuerte y mutua atracción … y por más que lo oculten, el amor entre ellos… siempre sale a relucir… es eso lo que yo, al menos, siempre trato de resaltar en mis fic.

Ahora ya no me extiendo más y les cuento que apenas termine de escribir el próximo chap final de esta historia, comienzo a escribir **"Reminiscencias"… **ese si será un oneshot, mi cabeza al menos me lo asegura.

Pensé en escribir la historia junto con este nuevo proyecto, pero soy de la idea de no dejar inconclusa una historia antes de comenzar otra. Así que terminando esta historia comienzo la siguiente.

Ahora si me despido agradeciendo como siempre todo su apoyo, en especial a aquellas personas que me siguen en cada uno de mis fic y a las que han estado conmigo desde un principio…

De verdad muchas gracias, sin su apoyo no tendría la motivación que me incentiva a escribir!!

Se despide como siempre Feliz y contenta, y enviándoles muchos cariños…

•§• **Pamela** •§•

§ **Kaoly** §


	2. fin

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aclaración:**El Siguiente Minific sólo conserva los personajes y los respectivos poderes que tenían en la saga de Sailor Moon, pero con ciertas alteraciones. Y ya que, en el mundo de fantasía, de Sailor Moon todo puede pasar… se me ocurrió la loca idea de incluir, ciertos personajes míticos, que puedan a ayudar a darle otros matices a la historia…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**¿Qué pasaría si por simple diversión un travieso querubín robara el arco de Cupido y le disparara una flecha a Serena, dejándola rendida a los pies de Darien… su más acérrimo enemigo?**

**-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece. Los nombres que reconozcan pertenecen a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi.

**Dedicado: **¡A ti!... a cada uno de esos lectores que me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias!... por su incondicional apoyo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.§ § § § §.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**S&D**

**PASIÓN AL PRIMER FLECHAZO**

**S&D**

**-**

-

••• _**Ten cuidado con Cupido…**_

_**Porque es ágil y atrevido,**_

_**Y la flecha en un descuido…**_

_**Como a mí el muy bandido,**_

_**En tus brazos me ha rendido **_•••

-

Darien por un momento se perdió en la desenfrenada sensualidad de Serena, cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulce aliento que escapaba de su boca, cada vez más cerca de la suya.

Después, de un momento a otro, le llegó la lucidez del verdadero estado de su rubia tentación y sacando fuerzas de voluntad, de quien sabe donde, logró apartarse de ella que lo miraba totalmente desconcertada.

**-Serena tú no estas en tus cinco sentidos…**

**-Probablemente… tú me haces perder cada uno de ellos –**lo interrumpió ella

Darien se sentó en la cama y pasó la mano derecha por su cabeza, en un claro reflejo de su frustración.

–**No, Serena… tú no lo entiendes, no te das cuenta de tus actos. Hace un par de horas caíste inconsciente a causa…**

**-Darien… recuerdo perfectamente todo, desde lo de los seres extraños hasta mi desvanecimiento, por qué te cuesta tanto entender que te deseo… desesperadamente **-insistió ella nuevamente con esa tentadora sensualidad, que fugazmente, se convirtió en una invitación totalmente irresistible.

Darien levantó la vista, para volver a debatirle su falta de cordura, pero en ese momento se terminó por rendir… ante sus profundos deseos por corresponder la súbita pasión de Serena.

Sólo volver a mirarla le bastó, para relegar a un lado su cordura y perderse es ese oasis de ojos celestes.

Inmóvil en su cama y absortó en su sublime belleza, permaneció contemplándola en silencio, a escasos dos metros… mientras Serena, de pie frente a él, comenzaba a quitarse lentamente la camisola por sobre su cabeza, quedando escasamente vestida con el conjunto de encaje negro.

Más sexy y diminuto que jamás hubiera visto.

Por sus brazos habían pasado muchas mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna igualaba, en una milésima siquiera, la belleza que derrochaba Serena.

Por azares del destino o por alguna especial confabulación con su soberana, la fascinante luz de la luna, comenzó a colarse por lo grandes ventanales de su cuarto hasta matizarse con el cuerpo de Serena, armonizando y resaltando, aún más, la dorada tersura de su piel.

Darien contuvo por un momento la respiración mientras la contemplaba a conciencia, grabando a fuego sobre su memoria la imagen de la princesa, No… de la Diosa de la luna.

Su cuerpo entero ardía por poseerla y su deseo por ella aumentaba con una intensidad sobrehumana, pero su autocontrol, por ahora, era más fuerte que su pasión.

-

••• _**¿Para qué desear tus besos… si tus labios no quieren?**_

_**¿Por qué soñar un amor… que no existe en ti?**_

_**¿Por qué fijar la esperanza… en algo que ya muerto?**_

_**Si al final de la ilusión… no hay un día que no sea gris…**_

_**Sin ti**__ •••_

-

De un momento a otro, Serena encontró la mirada de Darien y se regocijó internamente al verla nublada por la pasión y el deseo.

Satisfecha por haber doblegado su reticencia a hacerle el amor, se acercó a él sin dejar de transmitirle con la mirada su propio deseo que rápidamente enardecía más el de él.

Las palabras ya no eran necesarias, ahora cada gesto de sus cuerpos hablaba por ellos.

Estando sólo a un metro de él, Serena recogió su alborotado pelo y lo dejó tras sus hombros, mordisqueó juguetonamente su labio inferior mientras desabrochaba sensualmente con ambas manos, el broche de su corpiño situado entre sus pechos.

Darien suspiró roncamente al ver la desnudez de su exuberante delantera _¿Cuánto más deliciosos serían esos hermosos pechos bajo su lengua?_ La sola idea incendió aún más su endurecida erección y cuando volvió a mirarla se sorprendió al notar que Serena... ahora estaba sólo a centímetros de él.

De inmediato se dejó embargar por la calidez de su cercanía y sin poder evitarlo se encontró atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La apresó en sus brazos y la obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras volvía a probar sus labios carmín en un abrasador beso.

**-Tienes la boca más dulce que alguna vez haya probado –**le confesó embelesado al finalizar el beso mientras ella sólo le sonreía.

Estaba por volver a besarla cuando ella de un hábil movimiento salió de su regazo. Como él seguía sentado en la cama debió inclinar un poco su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras ella permanecía de pie frente a él. Serena le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente mientras situaba su pierna derecha entre sus piernas y lentamente levantaba la otra pierna y la dejaba bien pegada a su cadera.

El simple roce del pie de Serena, sobre la toalla que cubría su cadera, lo incendió por completo.

Darien suspiró pesado y respiró con dificultad al captar sus intenciones. Sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, miró descaradamente la femenina intimidad de Serena… que ahora estaba a la altura de su boca. Se dedicó a admirar devotamente lo poco y nada que el encaje de la tanguita dejaba a la imaginación, hasta que notó como las manos de ella descendían lentamente hasta situarse a ambos lados de su cadera.

En una clara promesa que él ya deseaba deleitar.

Serena podía sentir su profunda pasión fundirse con la de ella con sólo ver su mirada, escuchar su pesada respiración, pero sobre todo, al sentir ese agitado corazón que latía a un ritmo similar al suyo. No queriendo alargar más la tortura, tiró las tiras de la tanga a ambos lados de su cadera hasta deshacer el nudo que las aferraba a su cuerpo y cuando la dichosa prenda cayó al suelo.

Darien terminó por entregarse a la desbordada pasión que sentía por ella.

**-Tócame Darien –**rogó ella dulcemente ante la reticencia de él a acariciarla.

Complaciendo su súplica y sus propios deseos, Darien la incitó a quedar nuevamente de pie frente a él, para luego hacerla dar media vuelta y después de admirar su perfecta cola, ahora desnuda, la volvió a capturar en sus brazos sentándola sobre sus piernas –y su notable erección– mientras ella pegaba, aún más, su esbelta espalda al fuerte y masculino pecho de él.

A la espera de lo que Darien fuera a hacerle.

Darien cerró por un momento los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave sensación del roce de su piel en contraste con la suya, cautivándose con el amoroso cosquilleo que su pelo alborotado producía a lo largo de todo su abdomen y fascinándose con el dulce olor a rosas y fresas que desprendía todo su cuerpo.

Después del breve trance en el que reconfortó a sus sentidos, abrió los ojos y lamió gustoso cada centímetro del cuello de Serena, al tiempo que una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear delicadamente esos generosos pechos mientras la otra descendía febrilmente por su vientre.

Serena finalmente captó las intenciones de Darien y sin el menor pudor abrió sus piernas en una clara invitación que él no tardó en aceptar. De un momento a otro, la habitación se llenó de una erótica melodía producto de los sensuales gemidos de Serena y los roncos suspiros de Darien… que no se cansaba de recorrer minuciosamente cada pliegue de la femenina calidez de ella.

Nada se sentía mejor que acariciar insistentemente el húmedo centro de Serena que palpitaba de necesidad por él… sólo por él.

**-Ohhh… Darien -**suspiró Serena sensualmente mientras aferraba por sobre su cabeza, una de sus manos, al cuello de él, al tiempo que la otra provocaba a Darien a acariciarla con mayor frenesí.

Darien no logró contener un ronco suspiro de placer al sentirla tan húmeda mientras Serena no dejaba de suspirar complacida

_¿Cuánto mejor sería estar dentro de Serena? _

El sólo pensamiento lo devastó por completo, al imaginar que sería de él, sin Serena luego de esta noche...

_¿Cómo soportar el saberla en brazos de Diamante?... _si el simple pensamiento de perderla dolía tanto ¿_Cómo sería vivir… con la ausencia de Serena? _alejó esos dolorosos pensamientos de su mente y por esta noche, al menos, se convenció de que ella era suya en cuerpo y alma.

Serena volteó un poco su rostro en busca de la boca de Darien, necesitaba con urgencia besar sus labios antes de sucumbir al exquisito placer del primer orgasmo… de esta noche.

-

•••_**Tus besos son… los que me dan alegría,**_

_**Tus besos son… los que me dan el placer.**_

_**Tus besos son ¡Son como caramelos!**_

_**Me hacen llegar al cielo,**_

_**Me hacen hablar con dios,**_

_**Tus besos son… todo en mi vida **__•••_

-

**-Darien –**rompió de golpe el beso, para poder suspirar su nombre cuando la deliciosa sensación del orgasmo la estremeció por completo.

Darien la aferró más fuerte entre sus brazos mientras se deleitaba con los pequeños temblores que estremecían el cuerpo de Serena.

Enterneciéndose con la infinita ternura que sólo ella evocaba en su interior.

**-¿Qué es esto que siento por ti Darien? –**le preguntó Serena girando entre sus brazos, hasta quedar cara a cara con él mientras se acurrucaba en su regazo.

**-Deseo –**respondió Darien con un dejo de tristeza

**-No –**reclamó ella**–, algo tan fuerte no puede asemejarse a un sentimiento tan banal como el deseo -**continuó ella tratando de aceptar el sentimiento que la embargaba estando con él y de paso encendía una esperanza en el adolorido corazón de Darien.

**-No te engañes Serena, tú tienes a Diamante… tu novio **-volvió a insistir Darien en un afán de no hacerse ilusiones.

**-¡¡NO!! –**chilló ella indignada**– nunca estaría contigo si tuviera novio, además, con Diamante terminamos hace meses… y con él jamás sentí lo que siento contigo –**le confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

Darien capturó sus labios y la besó cariñosamente, desbordado por la dicha de su confesión comenzó a hacerse las ilusiones más dulces de una vida junta ella… para siempre.

-

•••_**Si… todo el mundo debí recorrer,**_

_**Intentando tu amor… olvidar,**_

_**Y sin saber… como poderlo, lograr **__•••_

-

**-Demuéstrame Darien que esto tan hermoso que siento… si es ¿amor? –**le dijo ella mientras se paraba frente a él y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie. Encantándose con esa sensación de fragilidad que sentía ante el imponente 1.90 de Darien mientras ella no pasaba el metro setenta de estatura.

Darien hizo lo que ella le sugirió y estando frente a ella bajó un poco su rostro para quedar a su altura y la miró a los ojos.

–**Ruego con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que lo que sientas si sea amor, porque yo a ti Serena… te amo infinitamente **–por fin se permitió confesarle lo que por años guardó sólo para él.

Serena le sonrió en respuesta y besó superficialmente sus labios deseando para sus adentros que todo esto fuera cierto. Nunca antes había sentido esto que Darien provocaba en ella, pero tampoco estaba segura de que verdaderamente fuera amor, de lo único que tenía certeza es que no era simple deseo.

**-Por ahora permíteme complacerte… en todo lo que quieras –**le sonrió coqueta.

Se moría de ganas de devolverle la cariñosa cortesía que él le había dado y ya se le hacía agua la boca por recorrer cada centímetro del pecaminoso cuerpo de Darien… con sus manos y lengua.

Darien le sonrió de vuelta.

–**Soy todo tuyo mi amor –**le dijó tirando a un lado la toalla demostrándole lo necesitado que estaba por su atención.

Serena perdió el aliento al ver lo grande y poderoso que era Darien.

_Con qué hay estaban los más de veinte centímetros que Darien le ganaba de estatura, pero esos eran centímetros de puro placer_.

Él sólo pensar en que fuera igual de talentoso con su miembro que con sus manos la hacía reprimir un gemido de felicidad. Volvió a besarlo, pero ahora, con una necesidad tan grande que terminó por contagiarlo a él, que se encargó de profundizar el beso. No dejó de recorrer con sus manos el firme y musculoso torso de Darien mientras lo obligaba a retroceder a ciegas. Cuando finalmente tocó el borde de la cama rompió el beso y le guiñó un ojo.

Lentamente, y ante la atenta mirada de Darien, fue trazando un sendero de pequeños y húmedos besos a lo largo de todo su torso. Partiendo desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su abdomen donde se detuvo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras él suspiraba roncamente preparándose para lo que venía.

**-Ummm… el camino a la felicidad –**le susurró Serena arañando delicadamente con sus uñas, los vellos que partían desde su abdomen bajo hasta su miembro, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Donde anteriormente se había sentado él.

Sin perder más tiempo, Serena lo miró a los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba cariñosamente todo el contorno de su endurecido miembro y cuando lo llevó a la calidez de su boca.

Darien no pudo contener los fuertes gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios.

Había algo tan dulce en cada una de las acciones de Serena que conseguían no sólo estremecerlo de pies a cabeza, sino que enternecerlo hasta lo más profundo.

Serena se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿_Qué era eso tan fuerte que Darien provocaba en ella?_ _¿Por qué deseaba complacerlo hasta en lo más mínimo?_

Se asombró de cada uno de sus descarados actos, más aún, de tocarlo como ahora lo estaba haciendo… siendo que ni siquiera a Diamante le hizo el amor de esta forma.

Luego de unos segundos, apartó a un lado los cuestionamientos, cerró los ojos y se dedicó simplemente a complacerlo y a degustar ese sabor tan exquisito y masculino que literalmente la estaba volviendo loca, hasta que él en el gesto más dulce que ella imaginó, le acarició con sus dedos la mejilla mientras le daba la mirada más enamorada que hubiera visto.

–**Eres maravillosa –**le murmuró Darien jadeante.

Serena lamió con intensidad todo el contorno de su punta antes de sacarla de su boca. Lentamente fue poniéndose de pie mientras le daba un largo lametazo que partió en su abdomen y terminó sobre la piel de su clavícula. Estando totalmente de pie atrajó con sus manos el cuello de Darien y lo obligó a bajar su cabeza para capturar sus labios.

**-Si seguíamos así, acabaríamos muy pronto, yo no tenía la menor objeción en continuar en lo que estaba, pero creo que tú no habrías podido contenerte –**le informó al finalizar el beso.

Él la miró engreídamente y le sonrió seductor.

–**Amor, yo si sé como contenerme… por eso no te preocupes –**la desafió divertido, conteniendo dolorosamente su ansiosa erección, pero como Serena estaba tan desinhibida y ocurrente, quizás que hacía con tal de doblegarlo.

Valiéndose de su fuerza de voluntad y su doloroso autocontrol, se aprovechó de lo placenteramente creativa que estaba Serena.

**-Lamento discrepar contigo… delicia, pero no creo que puedas contenerte mucho –**le sonrió con presunción mientras daba la vuelta y se situaba de pie detrás de él.

Ilusa cayó en la trampa.

Darien se mordió levemente los labios cuando sintió el roce de los duros pezones de Serena en su espalda mientras ella mecía magistralmente con su mano todo el contorno de su miembro.

**-Dime ahora… amor, sigues manteniendo tu altiva postura –**le susurró Serena sensualmente tras depositar pequeños besos en su espalda y mecer su miembro con mayor frenesí desde la punta hasta la base.

Darien finalmente terminó por ceder ante la placentera tortura.

–**¡¡Me rindo amor!!… necesito hacerte mía con urgencia **–dijo con la voz ronca mientras daba media vuelta y la miraba a los ojos.

**-Hazme el amor como nunca se lo has hecho a otra –**le pidió Serena.

Darien acunó en su mano su mentón y le traspasó con la mirada todo el amor que deseaba transmitirle.

**-Prometo amarte Serena como nadie más lo ha hecho… ni lo hará –**le aseguró antes de besarla.

**-¿Qué pretendes? -**le preguntó Serena confusa al ver como Darien la tomaba de la muñeca y la alejaba de la cama.

**-Hacerte el amor como nadie te lo ha hecho** –respondió él.

Serena se dejó llevar y le cedió todo el mando de la situación a él… por ahora.

Estando casi en el centro de la habitación Darien la atrajó fuertemente a su cuerpo y Serena no tardó en suspirar pesadamente al sentir su dura erección en su vientre. De un momento a otro, Darien bajos sus manos hasta su trasero donde se dio el gusto de masajearlo tiernamente, frotándola con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo. De repente besó su frente y ella abrió los ojos y vio su propio deseo reflejado en la mirada de él.

Darien volvió a frotarla contra él hasta que consideró que ya no podía aguantar más y por los suspiros de Serena… ella tampoco. La incitó a llevar sus delicados brazos a su cuello y aferrarlos tras de él.

Serena lo complació y poniéndose de puntillas aferró sus brazos tras su cuello y de inmediato sintió como él, que aún mantenía sus manos en su trasero, la levantó de golpe. Ella no tardó en rodear con sus piernas su cadera.

De inmediato ambos suspiraron fuertemente cuando sus intimidades se rozaron por completo.

**-Darien te crees tan fuerte como…**

**-No te preocupes mi amor… tú eres lo más frágil y delicioso que han sostenido mis brazos, además, no por nada soy Tuxedo Mask así que no subestimes mi fuerza –**la reconfortó él mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su nariz.

Al instante se acomodó en la entrada de su sexo y buscó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver que ella ya lo estaba mirando.

**-Te amo Serena –**le declaró nuevamente su amor a escasos centímetros de su boca y de una embestida, poderosa y placentera, se introdujo profundamente dentro de la calidez de ella.

Al instante, complacidos gemidos junto a los más amorosos susurros, volvieron a llenar la habitación.

Serena aferró sus manos con mayor fuerza a los hombros de él mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cadera más intensamente. Por momentos, ella era quien se movía más frenéticamente sobre él hasta que Darien la tomaba de la cintura y la hacia subir y bajar de golpe sobre su miembro, haciéndolos perder a ambos, en aquel exquisito vaivén de sus caderas, todo rastro de cordura.

Acercándolos, cada vez más… al salvaje éxtasis del placer.

Serena siguió coordinándose con los movimientos de él, manteniendo esa perfecta sincronía que espontáneamente se dio entre los dos, de repente buscaba los labios de su amante como una desenfrenada demente.

Definitivamente la boca de Darien, era sin lugar a dudas, un delicioso vicio que ella no se cansaba de probar. Cuando el placer era muy grande, rompía de golpe los besos sólo para suspirar jadeante y admirar todo ese firme y masculino cuerpo que se contorsionaba febrilmente junto al suyo mientras él le hacia el amor de pie, de la manera más dulce y sensual que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Darien era tan hermoso.

Tan fuerte.

¿Tan…? tan PERFECTO.

Darien, en cambio, se maravillaba cada vez más, con los nuevos gestos que descubría en Serena.

Le encantó reconocer que antes de gemir dulcemente, ella se mordía la lengua para reprimir un poco su fuerte suspiro.

Absolutamente todo en Serena le parecía precioso, desde sus amorosos gestos hasta sus más descarados actos, se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando un sentimiento de posesividad lo recorrió por completo, gustoso daría su vida por que ella fuera SUYA… para siempre.

Finalmente el delicioso clímax los alcanzó y para alcanzar juntos el añorado placer, Darien la besó con vehemencia mientras de cuatro embestidas, exquisitas y profundas, culminaban juntos para pronto deleitarse con el orgasmo.

**-Ohhh… mi amor –**gritó Serena jadeante al romper el besó

Darien por su parte se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Serena mientras un sonoro gemido se escapaba de su boca.

Poco a poco y con cuidado de no romper su unión, Darien fue de regresó a la cama donde se recostó llevando consigo a Serena sobre su regazo.

**-Jamás imaginé que ser uno contigo fuera tan maravilloso –**le confesó dichoso mientras Serena lentamente recuperaba el aliento.

**-Y yo jamás imaginé que sentirte dentro de mí fuera tan infinitamente delicioso… hacer el amor contigo fue sencillamente… alucinante –**le sonrió ella de vuelta besando superficialmente sus labios.

Reprimiendo para sus adentros ese TE AMO que desde hace rato quería decir, estaba completamente segura de que _eso_ que la estremecía estando con Darien si era amor.

Pero el sentimiento era tan grande y tan abrumadoramente maravilloso que la asustaba.

Nunca había sentido tanto amor por nadie, ni siquiera podía compararlo con lo que un día sintió por Diamante.

Hacer el amor con Darien fue delirante y precioso… totalmente incomparable.

**-Supongo que ahora podemos darle un uso útil a nuestra cama –**le sonrió Darien con una mirada pícara**-**,** a menos que mi Sailor Moon este cansada –**la molestó.

Serena lo besó tiernamente y luego imitó su mirada pícara.

**-Amor… tu Sailor Moon tiene pilas para rato –**aseguró con presunción.

_-_

••• _**Que a besos yo te levante al rallar el día,**_

_**Y que el idilio perdure siempre al llegar la noche,**_

_**Y cuando venga la aurora llena de goce…**_

_**¡Se fundan en una sola tu alma y la mía! **__•••_

-

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Serena **_•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

Lentamente la claridad del crepúsculo fue despertando a Serena que, poco a poco, sentía en su rostro los primeros rayos del sol. Lentamente la rubia fue abriendo los ojos desconcertándose al instante.

Las negras sábanas de seda le indicaban que esta no era su cama.

Los grandes ventanales de vidrio le señalaban que esta no era su habitación.

Y el brazo sobre su vientre le advertían que no estaba sola.

Incrédulamente fue girando su cuerpo para ver quien dormía a su espalda y cuando logró hacerlo quedo más atónita, era… ¿Darien?, cerró los ojos en busca de que esto fuera un sueño y al abrirlos volvió a reconocer que efectivamente era…

Darien.

¡¡Darien!!

Teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo fue saliendo de la cama asombrándose de estar totalmente desnuda.

El olor de Darien impregnado en su piel le confirmó lo que posiblemente… NO, lo que efectivamente hizo con él.

Al instante una serie de flash-back llenó su mente, haciéndola recordar cada segundo de su febril noche. Recordó cada palabra, acto, gesto… cada declaración que le confesó a él.

Abrumada por sus descaradas actitudes recorrió el cuarto en busca de algo que ponerse. Encontró su singular y escasa vestimenta; se vistió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

_-_

•••_**Sí… aún conservo su esencia en mi ser,**_

_**Llevo el calor de su fuerza en mi piel,**_

_**Y el fragor de su ausencia mortal **__•••_

_-_

Sentada en el sillón de la sala buscó una explicación para su comportamiento.

_¿En qué momento se volvió tan descarada? ¡No! ¿En qué momento se volvió tan descarada, más aún, con Darien? _

Recorrió todos los ánimos posibles. Pasando abruptamente del dolor de la humillación y la vergüenza a la rabia de sentirse menoscabada y ofendida por él.

Darien… _¿Se habría validó de algún extraño artificio… para aprovecharse de ella? _

En ese momento no razonaba. La única explicación posible que encontraba su cabeza era que él tenía la culpa… ella jamás se había comportado de esa manera con nadie. Nadie.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**Darien**_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

-

Darien lentamente fue incorporándose en la cama. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados aspiró ese olor a rosas y a fresas que lo volvían loco mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. De inmediato estiró sus brazos en busca de SU Serena abriendo de golpe los ojos al no encontrarla.

**-¿Habrá sido un sueño? –**se preguntó a sí mismo y cada parte de su cuerpo –profundamente adolorida– le indicaban lo contrario.

No definitivamente no podía ser un sueño. Además, ese dulce olor a ella confirmaban su presencia.

Saliendo de su trance y poniendo atención a su alrededor logró escuchar silenciosos sollozos provenientes de la sala. De golpe la realidad de lo hechos le cayó encima.

Serena _¿Estaría arrepentida de su intensa noche de amor… con él?_

La sola consideración de que así fuera le rompió el corazón. Por más que él quisiera que fuera lo contrario, Serena estaría en todo su derecho de arrepentirse.

Arrepentirse… cuánto dolía esa palabra.

-

•••_**Morí… al clarear se esfumó y comprendí,**_

_**Que si hay algo peor, que morir,**_

_**Eso es… ¡estar sin ti! **__•••_

-

Terminando de ponerse un pijama de seda azul zafiro, se preparó física y emocionalmente, para lo que fuera hacerle Serena.

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-».-.-.-.-.D&S-.-.-.-.-.-.**•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

**-Sinvergüenza… soberano pervertido –**le reclamó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos apenas lo vio entrar a la sala.

Darien haciendo gala de sus reflejos logró esquivar cada uno de los objetos que Serena le lanzaba con furia.

-**¡¡Serena tranquilízate!!… cualquier cosa te la puedo explicar –**le suplicó sentándose junto a ella.

**-No me toques –**chilló ella y siguió con los reclamos**–: anda… ¿Dime que me diste… degenerado? –**le exigió colérica mientras se paraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho**–. Yo jamás me he comportado así con nadie… yo no soy así –**se defendió ella en un intento de auto convencerse.

Darien la miró culpable, reprochándose a sí mismo por su actitud hasta que sopesó las palabras de ella… "_con qué recordaba cada uno de sus actos"_

_-_**Serena lo de ayer fue maravilloso. Por lo menos yo, no me arrepiento de nada. Además, yo no te obligué a nada si recuerdas bien lo de anoche tendrás en tu mente las veces en que te insistí en que desistieras.**

Serena al instante se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, Darien comprendió que debía estar recordando todo y asimilando que lo que él le decía era cierto. Quería reconfortarla, decirle que todo lo que le dijo anoche había salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Continuó igual que ella... inmóvil a la espera de que Serena volviera a reprocharle algo. No lo hizo. Al contrario parecía más tranquila, pero notoriamente apenada.

Serena aún no salía de su desconcierto.

_¿Pensaría Darien que ella era así siempre?, ¿cómo la juzgaría él después de esto?_

De un momento a otro la paz de sala se vio perturbada por una presencia desconocida, Darien al instante se cruzó frente a Serena para defenderla.

**-No se alarmen, vine en son de paz... a darle una explicación -**dijo el intruso

**-¡¡Maldito cretino pervertido!! ¡¡tú... tuviste que ver con mi comportamiento!! -**Darien no alcanzó a detener a Serena que de inmediato se fue encima del hermoso hombre semidesnudo.

**-Con ese temperamento me imagino lo bien que la pasaste anoche…**

**-Mira imbécil, dejemos los comentarios para otro día ¿Quién mierda eres y qué es lo que quieres? -**preguntó Darien al borde del colapso de celos cuando el intruso recorrió lascivamente todo el cuerpo de Serena.

**-Ya no griten, se supone que los terrestres son seres civilizados -**pausó y los volvió a mirar**-. Soy Cupido, mucho gusto. Vengo a pedirte a ti… hermosa, una disculpa -**le sonrió a Serena.

Serena lo miró presuntuosa.

**-Así que tú fuiste el culpable ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? -**le exigió.

Cupido trató de acercarse a ella, pero la mirada poco amigable de Darien lo hizo desistir.

**-Yo no hice nada, los culpables fueron mis querubines, que sin mi permiso, sacaron uno de mis arcos y mis flechas y bueno te lanzaron una a ti… princesa de la luna -**informó

Darien lo miró sorprendido.

-**Entonces… Serena sufrió un enamoramiento pasajero conmigo -**le preguntó sin ocultar su tristeza.

**-No…-**le aclaró Cupido y continuó**-: mis flechas sólo tiene el poder de desinhibir el apetito sexual de las personas, yo jamás he sido el dios del amor -**declaró Cupido desanimado como si el hecho le doliera

Serena de inmediato comenzó a recordar sus clases de mitología antigua, se le vino a la mente todo lo que leyó sobre el Dios del amor... que en realidad jamás fue el dios del amor, sino del Deseo más llanamente. Meses atrás, ella se había asombrado al leer que el Eros de los griegos fue él que dio origen al erotismo y que su equivalente romano el Cupido representaba la aficción desmedida por los placeres sexuales, de ahí que Cupido provenía de la antigua palabra latina 'cupere' que significaba desear.

De modo que todo entre ella y Darien se reducía a simple y banal... ¿Deseo?

No, eso no era posible, anteriormente no quería aceptarlo por estar cegada por la rabia, por sentirse utilizada, pero lo que no podía negar... era esa hermosa conexión que sólo con Darien había sentido en la intimidad.

**-Por lo visto el efecto de las flechas... ya pasó -**señaló Serena mientras Cupido sólo asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza**- y supongo que todo el deseo ya…**

**-No se engañen principes, mis flechas sólo son desinhibidores sexuales, pero todo lo que ustedes sintieron fue real y recuerden siempre que el mejor afrodisíaco siempre es y será el amor… téngalo en cuenta.**

Serena Y Darien sólo esquivaron sus miradas y permanecieron en silencio.

**-La profecía del Tokio de Cristal es cierta, pero esta en sus manos convertirla en realidad y si bien no existe el Dios del amor. Yo si sé reconocer ese hermoso sentimiento en otros y lo de ustedes es amor del puro, en vez de cuestionar lo que sienten deberían aprovecharlo, no todos tienen la suerte que ustedes tienen de experimentarlo -**y sin más Cupido desapareció de inmediato y el silencio volvió a situarse entre ellos.

Serena le dio la espalda a Darien y caminó de regreso a la habitación, pero antes de que volviera a dar un paso Darien la tomó de la muñeca y la besó posesivamente.

**-Yo no sé lo que tú sientes, pero yo Serena no mentí en nada de lo que te dije anoche… yo si estoy seguro de que te amo con todas mis fuerzas -**le aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

Serena aún seguía reticente, pero tampoco podía ignorar todo lo que él le provocaba, el sólo recordar cada uno de sus amorosos gestos mientras le hizo el amor le estrujaron el corazón. Sin poder contenerla, una lágrima surcó su mejilla.

**-Darien, ¿realmente estás seguro, no estarás confundiendo una noche de sexo… con amor? -**confesó su gran temor.

Darien se sinceró y la miró amorosamente a los ojos.

**-Lo nuestro Serena fue amor, antes de ti sólo tuve sexo, pero contigo… sólo contigo he hecho el amor, de verdad te amo -**volvió a besarla, pero esta vez tiernamente tratando de transmitirle en el beso todo el amor que le profesaba.

**-Te amo principito, desde anoche que vengo reprimiendo lo que mi corazón no se cansa de gritar -**le sonrió de vuelta.

Darien volvió a besarla. Se sentó en el sillón y la acurrucó en su regazo.

**-De todos modos que conste para el acta que me importa una mierda el Tokio de Cristal -**le aseguró ella al romper el beso y levantar su mano derecha solemnemente**-. Siempre que alguien necesite mi ayuda o la del cristal de plata estaré ahí para ayudar… con ser la soberana de tus besos y la reina de tu corazón no necesito que ninguna coronita adorne mi cabeza.**

Darien le sonrió y acarició con su nariz su mejilla.

**-Totalmente de acuerdo mi señora -**imitó su gesto y levantó la mano**-, ningún trono ni reino se iguala a mi más grande tesoro… tú mi diosa de la luna -**le sonrió y al rato quedó serio**-. Yo no pienso dejarte nunca… como te dejó ir Diamante.**

**-No digas eso Darien -**lo interrumpió ella-** con Diamante terminamos de mutuo acuerdo, ahora sólo somos amigos. Entre los dos siempre hubo un vacío que terminó por distanciarnos… un vacío que sólo llenaste tú mi amor... tú eras esa parte que le faltaba a mi corazón.**

**-Te Amo tanto mi amor -**la besó Darien.

**-¿Y qué hay de ti… de quien fuiste todo este tiempo? -**le preguntó ella igual de seria que él.

**-Bueno, yo fui de todas y de nadie en particular -**habló de más, sin pensar antes de hacerlo.

Serena se acomodó mejor en sus piernas y lo miró inquisidoramente.

-**Bueno siendo así… supongo que yo puedo poner en práctica tu misma política…**

**-¡¡JAMÁS… yo a ti mi amor no pienso compartirte ni con mi sombra!! -**la interrumpió él de vuelta apresándola en sus brazos mientras Serena sonreía.

**-Ahora sí... nos estamos entendiendo -**le aseguró ella.

De repente Darien tomó su mentón y buscó su mirada totalmente dichoso.

**-Prometo cumplir todos tus sueños MI SERENA.**

**-Darien… no es necesario -**lo besó fugazmente para declararle su secreto**-: tú mi amor... haces que la realidad sea mejor que cualquier sueño.**

-

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» FIN **•**»-(¯v´¯)-»**

**-**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Valdivia enclaustrada en la soledad de mi hogar!!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**

**El día de hoy... mis amorosas chicas, quiero pedirles muchas disculpas, porque por esta vez no voy a responder reviews... de verdad sorry!!, podría mentirles y decirles que el tiempo no me alcanza para hacerlo ó inventar muchas otras escusas, pero con ustedes me permitó ser sincera... últimamente he estado un tanto desanimada, ando más sensible de normal - y no ando en mis días, ni estoy embarazada ok - de hecho, ni siquiera he estado motivada para escribir... sólo me anime a escribir este chap cuando en otras semanas escribo al menos tres...**

**En fin ya nos les doy más lata, espero que esten muy bien y nuevamente perdonen por no responder sus lindos coments!!**

**besitos...**

**-**

**-**

•§• **Pamela **•§•

§ **Kaoly **§

P.D: Hay les deje muchaaaaaaa mielllllll, para las eternas románticas!!


End file.
